1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging device (also called an “image sensor”).
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, video cameras and digital cameras have been in widespread use. Such cameras include a charge coupled device (CCD) image sensor or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor. In particular, CMOS image sensors are becoming more mainstream. One of the reasons is that since a peripheral circuit can be integrated into a single chip, a signal can be read out of the imaging device at high speed and, thus, the imaging device can be improved in terms of their speed and resolution.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-228621 describes an imaging device using an organic photoelectric conversion film in a light receiving unit thereof. In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-109282 describes an imaging device including a sample-and-hold circuit.